Actions of Consequence
by Defiled Ladel
Summary: She leaves us on the sunset, the sky a mixture of reds and oranges. He looks out of the window and watches the sunset before muttering "That's just like her, letting us know she got there safe".


**A.N: Hi again**

**I know your wondering why this isnt an update for something else, but don't be angry with me please.**

**This is going to be 2 chapters including this one so as soon as I can get it finished it wil be done.**

**You have my word.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

She hadn't woken up yet.

He had been sat there for nearly a week now, not moving, keeping a silent vigil over his partner. He hadn't washed and has barely ate anything, the others have had to force him to at least walk to them to collect the food from them. He hasn't spoken since they put her on the machine, the beeping is the only sound that resonates through the room and it is a ominous sound linked to her steady heartbeat.

She looked like she was sleeping peacefully but we knew her insides were a mess. The doctors had told them she was beaten repeatedly which explains the fist marks that litter her chest and face. We almost didn't recognize her when we first saw her, her face was splotchy and a myriad of dark purples and blues.

At first nobody had any idea what had happened. She was found in a alley in Vale around midnight, nobody knew she was there, nobody knew she had left until he got the news the next morning and by then she had to be sedated to keep her as comfortable as possible. It was a couple of days later that she opened her eyes saying a weak 'hey' before falling back asleep. She would wake up for a few minutes at a time and we would answer any questions she would have, she frequently asked where she was, the doctor said she would feel disorientated after the medication they gave her wore off.

It wasn't until she wouldn't wake up for over 24 hours that we started to worry about her. The doctors ran tests on her brain and vital organs to check for leaks or new internal bleeds. They would later tell us she wasn't going to wake up, her body had almost shut itself down, her lungs were deteriorating and her heart couldn't take its current output. They put her on the machines and left her laying in bed, almost like a sleeping angel. Her family had come a couple of days ago and found him sitting there staring at her rising chest, matching her shallow breaths with his own.

Her family made the decision to pull the plug a couple of hours ago. To say he was upset was an understatement, he threw things, he said things I would never like to repeat to anybody and he ended up a sobbing heap on the floor. He has 1 more hour with her before she will be gone forever, he still hasn't said anything but he hasn't let go of her hand and I know he won't want to. The bond they created was unbreakable, they complimented each other. One powerful and strong while the other staunch and steadfast, each of them swapping roles with ease on and off the battlefield. While one attacks the other defends, they were near unbeatable their second year at Beacon and had been up until now, and here he sits still the unmovable defense hopelessly keeping reality back.

I see her family move into the room, a sea of crimson hair mixed with a lost blonde ship saying their final goodbyes to the person who meant most to them. The only sounds that matter are the faint sniffling of mourning family and the steady beeps that echo throughout my head, with each passing dull beep she slips from us, her family and the boy who loved her unconditionally.

_Beep...Beep...Beep... _

She leaves us on the sunset, the sky a mixture of reds and oranges. He looks out of the window and watches the sunset before muttering "That's just like her, letting us know she got there safe".

He leaves the room without looking back.

I stand up from my seat in the hallway. I place a hand on his shoulder and grip him gently before pulling him into a gentle hug. He shakes in my arms and I slowly sit him down in the chair before taking his hand in mine. I sing the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was younger and before long he has slumped back in the chair asleep.

* * *

We haven't seen him in 5 days.

Ren and Nora tell us he hasn't left his bed apart from using the bathroom. He still hasn't spoken to anybody, we still bring him meals but they lay untouched outside his dorm when we return from classes at the end of the day.

The next day we can't find him.

He was gone before we woke up and we frantically looked for him all over campus. We had been searching for hours before we found him on the roof holding a wrapped package in his hands. He looked a mess, his hair disheveled and dirty clearly sticking to his forehead. His baggy shirt crumpled and wrinkled beyond help lay limp on him like a sheet.

He put the neatly wrapped package down next to him and laid on his back looking up at the sky.

He gestured to the box next to him "It's a present. From Pyrrah."

He let out a loud bark of a laugh before continuing "She would joke and say that every knight needed a favor and she told me she was having a special one made just for me. A sash, like the one she wore but white instead of red. She even had her symbol sewn into it."

He was breaking down in front of our eyes and we couldn't stop him. With each word he would choke up more until he just stopped talking and closed his eyes. He laid there for a few minutes before his breath evened out and he fell asleep.

We carried him back to the dorms before returning to our beds, hopefully we would have a better day tomorrow.

* * *

He changed after that day.

He woke up earlier than his team, he would train harder and longer than the rest of us his excuse would always be the same 'I have too much energy'. He was more focused than before, he payed better attention in classes and payed better attention to his surroundings. We were worried about him burning himself out before the end of the year and hurting himself. When we told Professor Goodwitch about our concerns her reply was 'He has to be able to watch his own back now, without a partner he needs to be twice as better than before. I will keep an eye on him to stop him from harming himself'.

This continued for weeks. Early rise, train alone, classes then train until exhaustion only to be repeated the next day.

His very demeanor changed throughout those weeks. Far gone from the smiling knight we knew and in its place was the hard eyed machine that would just sit and watch us. It was almost like he was psyching himself up for something big. We were months away from our third year fighting examinations and tests and there were no big tournaments apart from in school ones upcoming.

It was a 2 months after Pyrrah's passing that he seemed to snap. We were in the lunchroom when we heard sniggering behind us, we found the smirking faces of Sky and Dove from Team CRDL looking at us but more importantly looking at Jaune.

"Hey vomit boy, where's your partner?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen her around lately. She finally leave you and go home?"

I could hear his breathing slow down, it wasn't a good sign, he was gearing up for a fight. Before we could react he leapt from his seat and lunged at Sky, he would have reached him if it wasn't 6 pairs of hands pulling him back. He fought hard to break from our grasp, loudly growling at us to 'let him go'.

Jaune suddenly went limp in our arms and Ren pulled him up onto his shoulder "Just knocked him out for a little. I'm going to take him to the dorm, get him to calm down."

He and Nora walked out of the now silent lunchroom with Jaune on Ren's shoulder as they left the room the chatter began to pick up tentatively, the student body wondering what happened and hoping another incident didn't happen while they were eating.

We noticed Sky and Dove walking out of the lunchroom a few minutes after Ren had left, deciding to follow them to stop them from causing more trouble to Jaune, or stop them from getting close. We followed them all the way back to the dorms before they entered their own dorm room leaving us out in the empty corridor.

* * *

Jaune's been acting strange the past few days.

Well stranger than normal. He returned to his routine rather quickly after waking up the other day but he no longer trains inside, instead taking himself up on the roof he a Pyrrah used to train on. We saw him with a new box the other day, a long, rectangular wooden one. Ren had said it was another 'Present from Pyrrah', he told us Jaune had been on the roof all day in-between classes and lunch and probably wasn't going to return until lights out.

We left him to his own devices for a couple of hours before we went to bring him back inside. The sash Pyrrah gave him left him in a weird mood for a few days and left us in a position to watch ourselves around him. We just hoped this new 'Present' wasn't going to set him back further.

We reached the roof to see him hunched near the edge, he wasn't actually with us, his eyes were glassed over and his hands were clenched tightly around what appeared to be Pyrrah's last 'Present'. A white collapsible spear, almost identical to the one she held herself but this one didn't appear to be able to shift to a rifle but would fold up to make it smaller.

He must of heard us and quickly looked at us waiting for us to start speaking.

He never started conversations anymore.

"It's nearly lights out Jaune, come get warm before getting some sleep. You're going to need for Goodwitch's class tomorrow."

He turned back around for a moment before picking up his scroll and walking towards us spear in hand, a look of subdued fury in his eyes.

* * *

Jaune hadn't spoken yet.

We had been in class for nearly an hour now, thankfully Goodwitch hadn't directed questions at him or otherwise it would get awkward really quickly.

We had another 2 hours of the class left but thankfully it wasn't more academic but a lesson in defensive vs. offensive combat. The class had been hyped by the seniors who had taken it stating it 'would probably get a bit bloody'. We asked why and they told us at least one person gets hurt during the class, people don't seem to like rapidly switching combat styles which result in injuries from pore stances and lack of concentration.

We broke for lunch with a warning from Professor Goodwitch "Be back prompt otherwise you won't be participating in the practical lesson".

I felt a nudge on my shoulder I turned to see piercing blue eyes meet my silver and fell something pressed into my chest. Jaune turned around and began walking back to the dorms.

I looked at my chest to see Jaune's scroll in my hands with a handwritten note tapped to the front.

_Going back to the Dorm for my spear._

_Don't push the button on the scroll until I tell you too._

_It's important that you wait._

_It will make sense soon._

_Jaune._

I was beyond confused. He was silent all day and now he hands me his scroll with a note on it. His stride was confident and solid as he walked away from me and I couldn't help but feel a little relived he was communicating with us again, even if it was only in a small note. We might be getting back our Knight yet.

* * *

Jaune had barely made it back before class started again.

He was carrying his collapsed spear on his hip with his sword and sheath on the other side, Pyrrah's sash tied around his waist. He sat next to me and bumped my shoulder with his giving me a small smile and a wink, I returned the gesture and turned back to the front of the arena. I watched Jaune in the corner of my eye slowly tense and school his features, he was made ready for this class, he was known for his defensive skill and solid offense, he would breeze through the class.

I saw his gaze lock on the back or Cardin's head and watched the muscles of his face tense and saw his chest heaving slow breaths, slowly calming himself down for the defense vs. offense picks.

"Today we are going to look practice practical methods of following offensive assaults with sudden defensive tactics and vice versa. This training session is the basis of skilled combat against any assailant be it Grimm or otherwise. Being able to switch between offense and defense at will is a skill that has to be learned over time and takes considerable skill to get right. While you won't necessarily need to do this in your hunters careers, it's best for Teams and Partners to be able to fluidly change stances and attack patterns to sway fights in their favor.

"But today we are going to focus on 1 on 1 combat to get a grasp of the concepts. I will call names up and we will watch and critique your peers in areas of improvement for next time."

"Cardin Winchester and Yang Xiao L..."

"No!"

Jaune was now stood ram rod straight. A look of pure anger and hatred plastered across his face as he looked Professor Goodwitch in the face, never wavering.

"I want Winchester."

"Mr. Arc, you don't get a say in who your opponent is."

"I don't care, give me Winchester."

I couldn't believe my ears, Jaune was arguing with Goodwitch about who he wanted to fight. He hadn't stopped looking at her face, hadn't blinked, hadn't balked under her harsh glare and cold tone. He stood his ground and fought back.

"He can have him."

I turned to see Yang sitting back in her chair, feet up and smiling at Jaune.

"If he wants him so bad then let him have it. Either way it's going to be a good fight."

I saw Jaune turn to face my sister and could make out the twitch of a smile grace his face which my sister replied with one of her own and a wink. He turned back to Goodwitch and waited for her to speak.

"Fine. Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester take the stage."

Jaune reached down for his scroll and lit the screen up before giving it to me.

"I'll tell you when. Not a moment before."

And with that he unclipped his belt and pulled his heavy jacket off of him before doing the same with the rest of the top half of his clothing, leaving him in his tattered jeans and sash around his middle. Clutching his sword and spear in each hand he began to walk to the area before I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing? You can't fight him like that."

He smiled. A sick smile laced with glee and a sentence I won't soon forget.

"I'm not going to fight him. I'm going to kill him."

* * *

**A.N: So what do you think.  
**

**I really did try to keep it to 1st person but I don't think it went well?**

**New chapter for Blind Knight after the weekend if all goes to plan.**

**Have a great week guys.**


End file.
